


Valeroso y Tonto Harry

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: harrython, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sigue siendo un Gryffindor a pesar de las circunstancias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valeroso y Tonto Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #03: _Insufriblemente Idiota... y Valiente_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


Hay personas estúpidas, hay personas valientes ó una mezcla de ambas. Y está Harry Potter.

No se puede decir que sea realmente tan _idiota_ , pero Draco lo ha tapado a insultos los últimos diez minutos hasta quedarse con la voz menguada y rasposa. Eso de defender a los débiles, proteger al desamparado y arrojarse al peligro por los inocentes es intrínseco de Gryffindor y él no ha perdido los valores. No es como si alguien a estas alturas pudiera venir a echárselo en cara, aunque Draco Malfoy no entra en ninguna de las categorías. 

A Harry le duele más eso de poner la otra mejilla, cuando no ha sido por voluntad sino más bien por accidente. 

Y Draco ha proclamado que el fiero León lloriquea como gatito desvalido. Al menos la estampa ha servido para que deje de ofenderlo.

Cómo si el tuviera la culpa, se habrá visto.

Harry está molesto, adolorido y sangrante, así que es lógico que espere escuchar agradecimientos o al menos (y tiene la esperanza chiquitita que así sea) la promesa de obscenidades susurradas al oído bajo las mantas, del tipo: _házmelo lento, Harry_ y no de la clase: _lo subnormal de Weasley se te pega_.

Pero que se le va hacer. Tiene la cara hinchada y la nariz quebrada en dos puntos, la lengua entumecida y nada de ganas de abrir la boca más que para escupir saliva sanguinolenta. Cuando Hermione le desfiguró la cara con un hechizo le dolió menos que ahora con dos puñetazos traicioneros.

Dos grandes e inmensos puños de un tipo enorme y fornido.

—¡La varita Harry! ¿Para qué demonios la llevas en el bolsillo?, ¿Recuerdas como usarla todavía o voy a tener que comprarte una recordadora? ¡Ya sabía que íbamos a llegar a este punto! —Draco se agita de un lado a otro encorvándose un poco hacia la cara de Harry.

—Estábamos en la zona muggle. —Harry articula con dificultad después de un rato.

—Hay algo llamado _Obliviate_ , pero para que te digo... —Draco se sienta a su lado y sacude la cabeza como si le costara perdonar esa imprudencia.

—¡Estaba preocupado! Cuando vi que el hombre se te iba encima sólo pensé: A _mi_ Draco no. 

Draco gruñe pero la mirada se le dulcifica. Se relaja y se alisa el impecable cabello antes de hablar.

—No me habría robado nada, ni siquiera le hubiera dado tiempo de ponerme las manos encima. Mis reflejos son estupendos aún. 

—Sí... bueno, mi intención era desarmarle no dejar que me rajaran la nariz. De cicatrices ya tengo la cuota llena.

San Mungo ha tenido un día tranquilo y los dos hombres en la sala de espera son los únicos que sobresalen del blanco inmaculado del ambiente. Les atienden pronto y a Harry le dan permiso de irse a casa con las manos llenas de poción analgésica y un parche en el tabique. 

—Quédate quieto unos días, ya sé que te aburres y quieres rememorar tus aventuras de auror pero a los 85 años, es mejor calmarse un poco. —Le advierte el médico palmeando cortésmente el hombro.

—Mi valeroso y tonto Harry, ¿Que voy hacer contigo? —Draco le toma y le besa suavemente la mano. Se dispone a desaparecerlos rumbo a casa.

—Nos quedan como 50 años juntos por delante. Algo se te ocurrirá.

~▣~


End file.
